kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Suche nach der Krone
thumb|131px|Die Krone von König Coltzan III Suche nach der Krone war ein Puzzle-Plot der am 17. Juli 2001 (Jahr 3) begann. Er war der dritte Plot, der in schneller Abfolge die Verlorene Wüste behandelte, und lief nur 2 Tage, nachdem am 19. Juli die Lösung gefunden wurde. Dieser PLot führte die Meerca Brüder und Malkus Vile als Charaktere, Coltzans Schrein als tägliches Ereignis ein und war der erste Puzzle-Plot der auf der Seite freigeschaltet wurde. Charaktere Protagonisten Prinzessin Vyssa Ratgeber Wessle Hubert Peopatra Antagonisten Malkus Vile Meerca Brüder: Heermeedjet & Meerouladen Prinzessin Sankara Andere Papagei Handlung Die Geschichte beginnt mit Prinzessin Vyssa und Ratgeber Wessle die eine Zeremonie abhielten, um Coltzans Schrein zu enthüllen, zu Ehren Prinzessin Vyssa's verstorbenen Vater Coltzan III. Die Krone des toten Königs als Kernstück verwendend, wurde erhofft, dass der Schrein für die Bürger von Sakhmet wieder eröffnet werden könnte, damit diese ihn nutzen konnten. Leider, als der Vorhang weg genommen wurde um den Schrein zu enthüllen, sah man, fand an der Stelle, wo die Krone sein sollte, nur einen Zettel. Die Krone war gestohlen worden. Der Zettel besagte folgendes: HA! HA! Wir haben ihre Krone gestohlen, VYAZZA! Sie riechen schrecklich und sie haben auch einen gefleckten Hintern! Heermeedjet — X — Note stolen de.gif|Deutsche Fassung Note stolen.gif|Englische Fassung Es begann ein Wettrennen um die Krone wieder zu finden und sie an ihren angestammten Platz zurück zu bringen. Neopianische super-Detektive versammelten sich um hinweise und Anhaltspunkte zu untersuchen. Der auffälligste Hinweis war der des Kriminellen Heermeedjet auf der Notiz. auf der suche nach dem Pet dieses Namens, wurde bekannt, daß ein Geheimtreffen bei Hubert's Hotdog Stand besucht werden mußte, sowie auch der Name des zweiten Kriminellen bekannt wurde, Heermeedjet's Bruder Meerouladen. Meerouladen's Seite lieferte ein wichtiges Passwort - Codestein. Neopianer rasten zu Hubert's Hotdog Stand und sagten das Passwort, bekamen aber nur eine verschlüsselte Nachricht: "Cpngrbt vlb tjpn smyb vmbljngl jttlf frjfnds, Jhvbfb vfrys pfcjblt bsk thbt wjllrfqvjrfy pvr "gjft jf grbb," spm bkfs vrfn pttp mfssj tvp! Ypvrm jssjpn wjllbf tpstfbl thf crpwn pfkjngcpl tzbn. Jh bvfbrrbngfd fprypvt p mfft prjncfsssbnk brbbtp fppbtrbsp ftpfts hpp, whfrfypv wjllr fcfjvff vrthfrjns trvctjn. Lppkf prhfrj nthf trbpdppr vndfrnfbth thftfnt. Dpntf bjlmft hjstjmf, M.V." Der Code wurde bald geknackt. Er besagte folgendes: "Congratulations my bumbling little friends, i have a very special task that will require your "gift if grab," so make sure not to mess it up! Your mission will be to steal the crown of king coltzan. i have arranged for you to meet princess sankara at peopatras petpet shop, where you will receive further instruction. Look for her in the trapdoor underneath the tent. Dont fail me this time, M.V." (Gratuliere meine unbeholfenen kleinen Freunde, ich habe eine spezielle Aufgabe die Eure 'Geschenk wenn Greifen' Gabe benötigt, also sorgt dafür es nicht zu vermasseln! Eure Mssion wird es sein die Krone von König Coltzan zu stehlen. Ich habe für Euch ein Treffen mit Prinzessin Sankara bei Peopatras Petpet Laden arrangiert, wo ihre weitere Anordnungen erhalten werdet. Schaut nach ihr unter der Falltür unterhalb des Zeltes. Versagt mir dieses Mal nicht, M.V.) Die Nachricht führte Neopianer zu Peopatras Petpet Laden und einer geheimen Falltür im Inneren. Ein Tagebuch wurde zufällig in der sich unterhalb befindeten versteckten Kammer gefunden, mit der folgenden Nachricht: "As you open the diary, a crumpled up, yellowed piece of paper falls to the floor. I got you into that kitchen once before, I can get you in again... 19 1 25 9 14 14 1 8 " (Als du das Tagebuch öffnest, fällt ein zerknülltes, gelbes Stück Papier auf den Boden. Ich hatte dich einst in dieser Küche, ich kann dich wieder hinein bringen... 19 1 25 9 14 14 1 8) Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Zahlen Buchstaben zugeordnet werden konnten: Sayinnah. Ging man auf die Petpage dieses weiblichen blauen Blumaroos fand man sich an einem überraschendem Ort wieder: Lost Desert Cybunny Defence Initiative (LDCDI). Tritt man ein, wird man gefragt: "Who are you?" (Wer bist du?) "You don't belong here ..." (Du gehörst nicht hierher...) "Turn back!" (Dreh um!) thumb|left|300px|Lost Desert Cybunny Defense Initiative "Welcome to the Lost Desert Cybunny Defence Initiative." (Willkommen bei der Lost Desert Cybunny Defence Initiative). "PLEASE ENTER YOUR CODE WORD" (Bitte gib Dein Codewort ein). "Cybunny InforMation MatrIx" "When the sun is beating down on you, and the sand is in your eyes, all is not lost. We strive to 3-- 5 34 0 0-- 54 15 1 3 34 4 1 0 0- 3 5 1 0 overcome all odds, to laugh in the face of fear, and above all else, free our people who have 0 3 0 3 88 0 4 1 3 4 0 34 4 4 4 3 3 33 0 30 0 53 been enslaved for so long - the Lost Desert Cybunny Defence Initiative today! 8337 5 4 3 0 50 0 01 3 05 353 1 3 3 1 1 14-1 3 0 4 11111 11121 11221 12221 11121" (Cybunny InforMation MatrIx) (Wenn die Sonne auf dich niederbrennt, und der Sand ist in Deinen Augen, ist nicht alles verloren. Wir streben nach 3-- 5 34 0 0-- 54 15 1 3 34 4 1 0 0- 3 5 1 0 überwindet Chancen, in das Geischt de angst zu lachen, und darüber alles andere, unser Volk befreien die wurden 0 3 0 3 88 0 4 1 3 4 0 34 4 4 4 3 3 33 0 30 0 53 versklavt schon so lange - die Lost Desert Cybunny Defence Initiative heute! 8337 5 4 3 0 50 0 01 3 05 353 1 3 3 1 1 14-1 3 0 4 11111 11121 11221 12221 11121) Auf der Seite war der Satz 'Cybunny InforMation MatrIx' versteckt. Die Großbuchstaben waren römische Ziffern und Hinweise auf das Cybunny-Passwort: 100, 999, 1001. Die Cybunnys mit dem Code beliefert, führte Neopianer zu einer Mitteilungstafel (message board) den User happy_islander erwähnend. Er war 'Malkus Vile' in der Gilde The Hunt for the Crown. Die Gilde hatte einen Link zu dem berrüchtigten Papagei auf der Mysteriums-Insel. Der Papagei wiederholte die Sätze, die er von Malkus Vile und Prinzessin Sankara hörte, als sie miteinander sprachen. Malkus wünschte für eine halbe Millionen Neopunkte 'etwas' in einen Tresor gelegt zu bekommen, und die Nummer an die geliefert werden sollte war 15563 Fruity Path, Mystery Island (15563 Fruchtiger Pfad, Mysteriums-Insel). Dort wurde eine Notiz gefunden: "my first is in sun but never in shade my second works hard but never gets paid my third a candle beginning to fade ... piece together this riddle to find plotters three his majesty betrayed by jealousy and greed two plotters you know, the third is the key my last lives in winter but then dies in spring listen to my clues and help avenge the king" " mein erstes ist in der sonne aber niemals im schatten mein zweites arbeitet hart wird aber niemals bezahlt mein drittes eine Kerze beginnt zu schwinden ... stücke zusammen dieses rätsel zu finden der verschwörer drei seine majestät betrogen durch eifersucht und gier zwei verschwörer ihr kennt, der dritte ist der schlüssel mein letztes lebt im winter und stirbt im frühling lauscht meinen hinweisen und helft den könig zu rächen" Nahm man den ersten Buchstaben von jeder Zeile kam man auf eine Seite von Neopets, die am Ende URL die Kennzeichnung 'mmm.phtml' hatte. Das Flash-Puzzle auf der Seite konnte dadurch gelöst werden, indem man einige Buchstaben auf der Tastatur drückte und sie zu den entsprechenden Buchstaben zog. Dies ergab dann die ID-Nummer 84561587 eines Tresors von der neopianischen Nationalbank. Dort konnten User eine Notiz finden: Xcgrtrx.gif Mit ein wenig Manipulation durch ein Grafik-Programm, man mußte zum Beispiel mit dem Programm 'Paint' den Hintergrund einfärben, konnte man einen weiteren Hinweis entdecken: xcgrtrx2.gif Dies waren Koordinaten für einen Ort auf der Mysteriums-Insel, einem Strand. Neopianer, die den Strand besuchten, fanden zufällige Buchstaben im Sand, die insgesamt zusammen genommen ergaben: 56south42west (56 Süd, 42 West). Veränderte man die Koordinaten in der Nachricht führte dies Neopianer zu den Zahlen 335 und 127. beach_1184848928.gif beach_3948234234.gif beach_9458197287.gif Besuchte man diese drei neuen Koordinaten, fand man die Krone von König Coltzan III halb im Sand vergraben.thumb|Malkus Vile flieht ohne die Krone In einiger Entfernung konnte man Malkus Vile sehen, der es geschafft hat zu entkommen. Prinzessin Sankara wurde für den Mord an König Coltzan III verhaftet und Malkus Vile's Plan wurde vereitelt, auch wenn er entkommen konnte, und damit war Sakhmet wieder sicher. Aufgaben User nahmen an dem Plot teil indem sie den Hinweisen nachgingen, die das Neopets-Team auf der Seite hinterlassen hatte. Preise Es wurden Preise nach dem lösen des Plots veröffentlicht, jedoch sind keine Details über deren Natur bekannt. Folgen in Neopia *Coltzan's Schrein kann nun jeden Tag besucht werden. **Mit etwas Glück, indem man den Schrein zur richtigen Zeit besucht, bekommt man vom Geist von König Coltzan III ein Geschenk. Anderes Liste aller plotrelevanten Seiten Gastauftritte *Prinzessin Vyssa enthüllt den Schrein für ihren verstorbenen Vater. *Ratgeber Wessle begleitet Prinzessin Vyssa bei der Schreinenthüllung. *Prinzessin Sankara, die Mörderin von König Coltzan III ist mit Malkus Vile im Geschäft für den Diebstahl der Königskrone. Trivia *Malkus Vile wird in der Lösung von TNT als großes fettes gelbes Skeith bezeichnet. Auch ist er auf dem Bild, wo man ihn flüchten sieht, gelb. Jedoch ist er auf späteren Bildern immer grün. *Prinzessin Sankara, die im vorherigen Plot noch nach dem Mord an König Coltzan III fliehen konnte, konnte gefaßt werden und wurde verhaftet. Ihr Schicksal seit ihrer Inhaftierung ist unbekannt. Kategorie:Suche nach der Krone